Hunger Games: Hanya Satu
by Prince Royal
Summary: Hunger Games ke 17. Ikuti cerita yang diaptasi dari novel yang ditulis oleh Suzzane Colin ini. Selamat membaca.


**Selamat datang ke bab pertama siri Hunger Games Bahasa Melayu yang pertama! Saya akan cuba update pada setiap hari sabtu/ahad atau mungkin lebih awal/lewat. Ok, terus ke pemilihan tribut dari District** **1**.

~~~~~

**D1 LELAKI : Justin Weaver (18)**

"Justin," suara halus itu asyik berlegar-legar memanggil namaku. Sudah berapa kali aku cuba untuk melupakan peristiwa yang berlaku pada diriku enam tahun yang lepas, namun tidak berhasil.

Masih aku ingat, _waktu itu langit sudah mula menghilangkan cahaya. Aku mengikuti ibu dan bapaku untuk ke rumah kawan lama mereka. Lampu neon di tepi jalan tidak begitu terang. Tiba-tiba, sebuah treler muncul dari depan jalan, menuju ke kereta keluargaku. Aku yang sudah berlatih seawal umur lapan tahun untuk menjadi Career melompat dari tingkap kereta ke jalan yang lenggang._

_ Walaupun berasa sakit kesan hentakan badan ke jalan yang keras, aku tetap cuba bangun untuk melihat kereta yang memuatkan ibu dan ayahku berlanggar dengan treler lalu mengeluarkan bunyi letupan yang kuat. Masih aku ingat, sebelum kereta itu berlanggar ibu memandang aku dari dalam kereta dan menyebut sesuatu. Aku yang sempat membaca pergerakan bibir ibu tahu yang ibu menyebut namaku dengan halus._

~~~

Aku bangun dari katil lalu menuju ke bilik air. Selesai mandi, aku terus bergerak ke dapur untuk menyediakan sarapan untuk tiga orang adik lelakiku. Aku mengambil sebuku roti yang keras dari dalam kabinet dapur dan memotongnya kepada separuh. Separuh lagi aku balut dengan plastik dan letakkan semula di dalam kabinet.

Aku memotong roti kepada empat bahagian. Jem anggur yang berbaki separuh aku ambil lalu aku sapukan pada empat keping roti yang telah terhidang cantik di atas pinggan.

John, adikku yang sulung sudah siap mandi lalu duduk di atas kerusi yang menghadap meja makan. Roti bersalut jem diambil lalu dikunyahnya.

"John, panggil James dan Jay. Abang nak keluar sekejap." Aku mengarahkan John lalu mengambil sekeping roti. John yang umurnya dua tahun berbeza dengan aku hanya mengangguk. Aku keluar dari rumah lalu bergerak laju ke pasar untuk berkerja sebagai seorang pemotong daging. Pemilik kedai itu, Duncan menyambut aku dengan senyuman.

Selesai berkerja dari pagi hingga jam 12, Duncan memberikan aku beberapa syiling sebagai upah. Selalunya, aku akan bergerak ke tempat melatih Career. Selang sehari, aku akan membeli sebuku roti dan jem dan hari yang lain aku akan ke pusat latihan Career untuk melatih diriku menjadi seorang Career yang baik.  
>Namun pada hari ini, pemilihan tribut untuk ke Hunger Games akan berlangsung.<p>

Aku balik ke rumah untuk menukar baju yang lebih cantik. Aku mengambil kot hitam dan tali leher berbelang merah dan kuning lalu menyarungnya pada badanku. Rambutku disikat ke tepi dengan kemas. Aku sempat meninjau James yang sedang asyik memerhatikan Jay melibas pedang plastik pada kayu yang sudah reput. Kelibat John sudah hilang, mungkin telah ke dataran utama lebih awal.

Tanpa membuang masa, aku terus berlari menuju ke dataran utama District Satu. Setibanya aku disitu, kelibat orang ramai telah membanjiri kawasan utama. Aku membiarkan jariku dicucuk oleh seorang Peacekeeper untuk mengimbas identitiku lalu bergerak ke petak di mana bakal tribut berumur lapan belas tahun berkumpul.

Mayor sudah siap memberikan ucapan semasa ketibaan aku ke situ. Seorang pengiring lelaki berambut pendek dengan kulit berwarna merah menyala muncul menggantikan tempat Mayor di depan mikrofon. Aku dapat melihat matanya yang hitam memerhatikan setiap wajah bakal tribut dengan pandangan yang tajam.

Ketua Peacekeeper District Satu membawa dua balang yang tertulis 'LELAKI' dan 'PEREMPUAN' lalu diletakkan di depan Kyle Lucass, pengiring District Satu. Tangan Kyle yang tegap dimasukkan ke dalam balang yang tertanda 'PEREMPUAN' lalu dia mengeluarkan sekeping kertas.

"Fros Tyson!" Kyle membaca nama yang tertulis di kertas itu. Seorang budak perempuan dari petak 12 tahun bergerak ke atas pentas dengan teragak-agak.

"Saya volunter!" Beberapa suara muncul lalu pemiliknya berlumba-lumba naik ke atas pentas. Seorang remaja perempuan dari petak 16 tahun sampai ke atas pentas lebih awal dari yang lain. Dari riak wajahnya, aku tahu bahawa dia adalah seorang Career yang telah lama berlatih.

"Nama?" Kyle menyoal remaja itu.

"Mary-Ann Lazos." Mary-Ann menjawab dengan bersemangat, bagaikan bersedia untuk memenangi Hunger Games ke 17.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran tribut lelaki."  
>Kyle memasukkan tangannya ke balang bertulis 'LELAKI' dan mengeluarkan sekeping kertas yang nipis.<p>

"Justin Weaver!"

Aku mengetap gigiku. Walaupun aku telah lama mengidamkan untuk ke Hunger Games, namun aku terfikir, bagaimana dengan adik-adikku. Beberapa orang lelaki mahu volunter tetapi aku menolak. Aku tahu, jika aku menang, aku akan dapat memberikan adik-adikku kehidupan yang lebih selesa di Victor Village. Aku naik ke atas pentas dengan senyuman yang menunjukkan bahawa aku telah bersedia.

"Wakil tribut District Satu, Justin Weaver dan Mary Ann-Lazos!" Kyle memegang tangan kiriku dan tangan kanan Mary-Ann lalu diangkat ke atas.

~~~~~

Aku dibawa ke Justice Building untuk pertemuan terakhirku dengan orang yang aku kenali. Setelah seminit menunggu, pintu dibilik aku ditempatkan terbuka. John, James dan Jay masuk lalu mamelukku buat kali terakhir. Jay yang berusia 11 tahun menangis teresak-esak melihat aku yang akan meninggalkannya.

"John, jaga adik-adik kau. Cari kerja semasa abang tiada." Aku memesan kepada John yang dari tadi berdiam diri. Dia mengangguk akur.

"Abang akan balik, kan? Abang kuat dengan pedang." James memandang aku dengan sayu.

"Abang janji abang akan balik," Aku mengukir senyuman untuk meyakinkan mereka. Semasa kemalangan enam tahun yang lepas, mereka bertiga tidak ikut dan dijaga oleh seorang pengasuh. Hanya mereka ahli keluarga yang aku ada sekarang ini.

John, James dan Jay dibawa keluar oleh seorang Peacekeeper setelah waktu melawat tamat. Pintu terbuka sekali lagi. Duncan, majikanku masuk lalu memandangku dengan simpati.

"Justin, pakcik akan memberi John kerja di kedai pakcik." Duncan berhenti seketika lalu mengeluarkan sebutir cincin bertatahkan zamrud kuning.

"Ini cincin ibu kamu, pakcik terjumpa di tempat kerja kamu tadi. Kamu tertinggalnya. Buatlah ia sebagai token kamu." Duncan memberikan aku cincin itu yang sentiasa aku pakai. 'Bagaimana aku boleh lupa?' Aku memakainya pada jari manisku.

Duncan diiring keluar lalu aku dibawa ke kereta api. Aku tahu, kehidupan baruku bakal bermula.

_ _ _

**D1 PEREMPUAN: Mary-Ann Lazos**

"Mary-Ann," Aku dapat merasakan badanku digoyang laju. Tidurku terganggu lalu aku membuka mata. Rain, ayah angkatku muncul di mata hijau milikku. Aku menggeliat di atas katil, membiarkan Rain menunggu kedatanganku di dapur. Aku mengerling ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10:25 pagi. Lagi tiga jam sebelum pemilihan tribut berlangsung di dataran utama.

Aku mengemas katil. Aku seorang yang patuh pada rutin harianku. Setelah bilik aku kemas dan tersusun, aku mengambil tuala lalu menuju ke bilik mandi. Aku biarkan air pancut membasahi tubuhku. Segar.

Selesai mandi, aku turun ke tingkat bawah. Rain sedang menyediakan sarapan pagi di dapur. Melihat ada masa terluang, aku mengambil lembing aku yang terukir cantik di bilik stor lalu keluar ke belakang rumah. Aku telah merancang untuk volunter ke Hunger Games pada tahun ini.

Di belakang rumah telah tersedia kolam renang dan sebuah bilik bersaiz besar. Aku masuk ke dalam bilik itu lalu menekan suis di hujung bilik. Lima hologram berbentuk manusia muncul pada lantai. Aku melibas lembing pada leher hologram yang paling hampir denganku. Hologram itu memegang lehernya lalu rebah ke lantai dan terpisah kepada butir-butir hologram kecil sebelum lenyap dari pandanganku.

Satu hologram yang lain menyerang aku dengan kapak. Dia melibas kapaknya pada kepalaku. Aku sempat mengelak lalu menusuk lembingku tepat pada jantung hologram itu. Dua hologram yang lain bersepakat untuk menyerangku secara berkumpulan. Aku melibas lembingku pada salah satu hologram itu tetapi ia dapat mengelak dan membaling kapaknya pada aku. Aku melompat tinggi untuk mengelak, menyebabkan kapak itu tertacak pada hologram yang lain lalu lenyap. Aku melontar lembing pada hologram yang terleka itu lalu ia tertusuk pada kepalanya. Tinggal satu lagi hologram, aku mengambil lembingku lalu memusingnya dengan laju lalu membiarkan ia berputar di udara. Seperti boomerang, ia terbang pada hologram yang terakhir lantas menghancurkannya kepada butir-butir kecil.

"Mary-Ann!" Belum sempat aku memulakan pusingan kedua, suara Rain kuat memanggilku dari dapur. Aku melupakan niatku untuk berlatih untuk menemani ayah angkatku di dapur. Sejak kecil, Rain menceritakan tentang diriku. Aku ditemui di depan rumahnya semasa aku masih bayi. Kerana kasihan, Rain menjaga aku dari kecil. Dia menganggap aku sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Sampai sahaja di meja makan, terdapat pelbagai jenis makanan dihidangkan. Aku mengerling ke jam yang berada di ruang tamu yang menunjukkan pukul 11.30 pagi. Lama juga aku berlatih, fikirku. Rain yang baru sampai meletakkan dua potong kek strawberi di meja makan.

"Banyaknya makanan hari ini, pa." Aku mengukir senyuman. Lembing yang aku gunakan semasa latihan aku letak di tepi meja. Rain mengambil tisu yang telah tersedia di meja makan lalu memberinya padaku. "Lap peluh dahulu sebelum makan," Aku mengangguk lalu mengelap peluh yang membasahi mukaku.

"Pa tahu, Mary akan volunter untuk Hunger Games tahun ini. Jadi, pa masak yang sedap-sedap untuk Mary buat kali terakhir..." Rain mengetap bibirnya. Aku tahu dia sedih. Manakan tidak, sejak dari kecil aku rapat dengannya. Aku tidak begitu rapat dengan orang lain kerana sikapku yang suka berdiam diri.

"Oh, pa baru ingat. Pa ada belikan Mary baju baru untuk hari pemilihan. Sekejap, pa ambil di atas."

Aku memerhati Rain mendaki anak tangga ke atas. Rain memang kaya, kerjayanya sebagai pemilik syarikat Lazos Corporation yang mengimport kayu dari District 7 ke Capitol menjadikannya antara orang yang terkaya di District 1. Aku bertuah kerana dia sanggup menjagaku. Aku juga adalah timbalan CEO pada Lazos Corporation.

Ketibaan Rain mematikan lamunanku. Dia membawa blaus putih paras kaki yang tampak anggun dan elegan.

"Pa beli semalam, untuk Mary." Rain memberi aku blaus itu. "Jangan lupa pakai nanti,"

Aku mengangguk. Aku memotong ayam panggang dan mula makan dengan damai buat kali terakhir.

~~~

Setibanya aku di dataran utama, keadaan mula sesak. Seorang Peacekeeper menyuntik jariku dengan jarum. Mukaku terpapar di skrin di sebelahnya dengan butiran namaku. Dia membenarkan aku masuk selepas mengimbas identitiku.

Aku bergerak ke petak dimana remaja berumur enam belas tahun berkumpul. Mayor District 1 memulakan ucapannya yang berkaitan dengan sejarah Panem, Hari Kegelapan, kebangkitan Capitol dan perkara yang sudah beratus kali aku dengar. Ketibaan pengiring District Satu menarik perhatianku. Badannya yang tegap dicat merah darah dan seluruh matanya yang berwarna hitam gelap menggantikan tempat Mayor di depan mikrofon.

Ketibaannya diiringi dengan ketua Peacekeeper District Satu yang membimbit dua bekas yang tertera 'LELAKI' dan 'PEREMPUAN'. Kyle Lucass, pengiring itu memasukkan tangannya pada bekas yang tertera 'PEREMPUAN'. Sekeping kertas ditarik lalu dibacanya.

"Fros Tyson!"

Aku melihat seorang budak perempuan dari petak 12 tahun melangkah dengan longlai.

"Saya volunter!" Beberapa suara memecah kesunyian. Beberapa perempuan berlari menuju ke atas pentas. Aku yang lebih laju terus berlari dengan langkah seribu ke pentas. Aku memintas beberapa orang lalu sampai dahulu ke pentas. Aku mengukir senyuman berani untuk menunjukkan bahawa aku telah bersedia mengharungi cabaran Hunger Games.

"Nama?" Kyle menyoal aku.

"Mary-Ann Lazos." Aku menjawab dengan penuh yakin. Kyle meneruskan cabutan pada tribut lelaki pula.

"Justin Weaver!"

Aku mencari-cari kelibat Justin. Seorang lelaki bersut hitam bergerak ke atas pentas. Mata birunya sentiasa memandang ke depan. Beberapa orang sedia untuk volunter namun dihalang oleh Justin. Kyle memegang tangan kami berdua lalu mengangkatnya ke atas.

"Wakil District 1, Justin Weaver dan Mary-Ann Lazos!"

~~~~~

Aku dibawa ke Justice Building untuk bertemu kenalanku buat kali terakhir. Perabot didalam bilik itu sangat kemas dengan rak-rak buku dan set kusyen yang berwarna biru cair.

Pintu terkuak lalu Rain masuk kedalam bilik aku ditempatkan. Dia memandangku dengan sayu sebelum memberi aku seutas rantai emas putih.

"Pa beli ini semalam, jadikan ia token kamu. Jangan lupakan pa, ya.."

Aku mengenggam rantai itu dengan erat sebelum memeluk Rain. Pelukan yang penuh kasih sayang, mungkin buat kali terakhir.

~~~

Aku dibawa ke kereta api yang akan bergerak ke Capitol. Media-media sudah mula merakam aku dan Justin. Aku bergerak ke bilikku. Kereta api itu mula berjalan meninggalkan District 1. Meninggalkan Rain...


End file.
